Angry Joe
Angry Joe is a contributor on That Guy with the Glasses, primarily in Blistered Thumbs. He is known for being over the top, and often for being more crazy than angry. ''Angry Joe Show'' The Angry Joe Show is a sketch comedy show that presents the latest gaming news, previews, and reviews of next generation console and PC games in an intense quick parody format set to heavy metal music. The show is hosted by Angry Joe, an over the top character who focuses on next gen gaming and speaks his mind. Joe often has appearances from his closest friends, like Tons0Fun or Gavin Stone, who preview and review games alongside him. The Angry Joe character differs from other reviewers in that he possesses superpowers in the world of the Angry Joe Show, including his self-titled “Cuss Cannon,” Force Lighting and super strength. Most notably he has done battle with Joker on multiple occasions. In his Angry Joe Adventures series, Joe sets out after the Evil Corporate Overlords and their henchmen on behalf of all gamers sick of crappy games and terrible sequels. In the Angry Joe Show world, Joe obtained his power from his jacket, but can now transform himself into Angry Joe from his mild mannered public identity, "Joe," who makes regular appearances on the weekly Angry Joe Show. His only weakness as Angry Joe that has been shown is becoming depowered and vulnerable after playing a crappy game for too long, one of the reasons he tends to stick to game previews, top reasons and announcements on new games. Despite the “Angry” Joe name, his character isn’t overly angry. Though not one to shy away from profanity, he often prefers to use geek culture cuss words such as "frak" and "frick." ''That Guy with the Glasses'' After posting some older Top Reasons this Game will Kick Ass/''Suck'' videos in the TGWTG forums, Mike Michaud and Joe had a few e-mail conversations about posting the show to Doug’s website. The first few videos posted were Top Reasons videos, with both older and newer videos from Joe's other series soon to follow: game previews, reviews, announcements, Angry Joe Army (Adventures) and the weekly show. He also made an appearance during the February 2009 Live Pledge Drive, where he had a dance-off with Benzaie. On December 5, 2009, Joe took part in the second donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House charity. He was one of the hosts and oversaw the death of Melvin Brother of the Joker. Other * Transmission Awesome Starting with the the third season of the podcast, Joe hosted the show alongside Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos and PawDugan. * Blistered Thumbs By November 2010, it was revealed that Joe was to be the head of Channel Awesome's new gaming channel, Blistered Thumbs. Personal life Angry Joe was born in 1984 in Austin, Texas, where he currently resides. Joe has been a fan of gaming and has always been an outspoken critic on some questionable design choices game developers have taken over the years, but only just recently, in October 2008, has he shared his views with the Internet masses in the form of his reviews. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Video game characters Category:Film characters Category:Youtube characters